AlchemyClan
Welcome. This is a Clan of cats who can perform alchemy, the mystical art of analyzing, deconstructing and reconstructing matter. This Clan is owned by Phoenixfeather13TheSecond. If you want to join, leave a message on the Clan's talk page or the owner's talk page. Do not edit without permission, and you are not allowed to mess around with other users' cats. Location It is located on a huge cloud island. There is a gigantic beach leading from a meadow, an ocean of clouds leading towards a huge, and I mean HUGE, forest. The Clan lives in the gigantic forest, and can summon a cloud path leading towards the mainland if needed, mainly due to the meadow holding most medical herbs for harvest. They share tongues with StarClan in a huge altar in the center of a cloud lake. Owner News The next Gathering is coming up! Contact me if you want to be in the Gathering with AlchemyClan! Currently, this is who's coming: #Goldstar #Kindheart #Silverblaze #Onyxdusk #Pandaheart #Lustclaw #Wrathclaw #Hawkclaw Personality They are generally wary cats to outsiders, though they can be kind. In battle, they're crafty fighters who use the terrain to their advantage (i.e., keeping hidden in trees, hiding in water, etc.) When it comes to hunting, they're similar to ThunderClan in diet: mices, thrushes, voles, etc. They are on good terms with CityClan, offering them herbs every so often. Leader Goldstar: Gold tom with gold eyes, best alchemist of the Clan (Phoenix) Deputy Kindheart: Gold tom with pale golden eyes, very kind, brother to Goldstar (Phoenix) Medicine Cat Silverblaze: Gold she-cat with streaks of silver, blue eyes (Phoenix) Medicine Cat Apprentice Onyxdusk: Black she-cat with blue-gray eyes, soft fur (Phoenix) Warriors Pandaheart: Small black and white she-cat with blue eyes, colored like a panda (Phoenix) Apprentice: Littlepaw Ivorydawn: Beautiful dark tabby she-cat with blue eyes, ivory claws (Sky) Lustclaw: Extremely beautiful black she-cat with violet eyes, very long claws (Phoenix) Gluttonyheart: Black tom with dark green eyes, eats a lot, son to Lustclaw (Open) Envyheart: Dark green tom with green eyes, half-brother to Goldstar (Open) Apprentice: Leafpaw Greedblaze: Black and gray tom with blue eyes, rarely gets hurt (Open) Apprentice: Snakepaw Slothstep: Long-furred brown she-cat with green eyes (Open) Apprentice: Dogpaw Wrathclaw: Black tom with hints of green, blue eyes, son to Ivorydawn (Phoenix) Prideheart: Blue-gray tom with blue eyes (Sky) Wanderdawn: Huge, strong gold tom with gold eyes, father to Envyheart, Goldstar and Kindheart (Phoenix) Dawnblaze: Strong, lithe gold tom with gold eyes, brother to Wanderdawn (Phoenix) Blossomsky: Brown she-cat with green eyes, pink splashes of fur (Open) Blazecloud: Black tom with ginger paws (Open) Hawkclaw: Gold she-cat with blue eyes, long claws (Phoenix) Apprentice: Chaospaw Darkcloud: Black tom with blue eyes (Open) Blackwind: Black she-cat with blue eyes (Phoenix) Duskshadow: Black tom with long fur, blue eyes (Phoenix) Moonclaw: Small, slender, light yellow-blonde tom with soft, medium length fur, long claws, and pale sky-blue eyes rimmed in black fur (Elorisa) Apprentices Littlepaw: Small black tom with soft blue eyes (Open) Leafpaw: Brown tom with lighter brown stripes and a leaf on his forehead (Phoenix) Snakepaw: Ginger she-cat with lighter stripes like a snake's (Phoenix) Dogpaw: Sturdy brown tom with green eyes (Open) Chaospaw: Tortoiseshell she-cat with silver eyes (Phoenix) Queens and Kits Ivyvine: Green she-cat with tortoiseshell legs, mother of Darkcloud's kit and nursing two other kits (Phoenix) Emeraldkit: Golden brown she-cat with emerald-colored eyes (Phoenix) Berrykit: Fluffy, soft-furred cream tom with round, water-blue eyes. Deaf in one ear. (Phoenix) Dotkit: Small, black flecked, soft-furred, white tom with big amber eyes. (Phoenix) Elders Lilyfur: Pale gray she-cat, was once brown, with gray eyes (Open) Scarface: Brown tom with a x-shaped scar on face, amber eyes, former loner (Open) RPG Center Coming Very Soon! Category:Category:Clans Category:Clans Category:RPG